


Come Here to LA/洛城纪事

by ZionXan



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionXan/pseuds/ZionXan
Summary: 安林 ｜ Ansansniper（李銑敞）x 林迟青（LateYoung/马添彬）“Ans，你有没有听过这样的说法——‘所有人都能在洛杉矶梦想成真’？”OWL选手RPF，请勿上升真人，他们属于他们自己w，BUG与OOC警告
Relationships: ANS | Lee Seon-Chang/LateYoung | Ma Tianbin, 安林
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Come Here to LA/洛城纪事

  


好久之前他就听说过，所有人都能在这座城市梦想成真。他忘记是谁告诉他的了——洛杉矶啊，那可是洛杉矶——可能是教练，也可能是之前看过的某部美剧。总之，落地美国洛市的那一刻起，他踏出的每一步，都让他的内心愈加为这个说法所鼓舞。

洛杉矶啊——世界的另一头，人类又一个悲欢离合中心。

阳光，棕榈，高且壮的美国人，望不见头的高速公路。他觉得随意乱动大巴上的设施并不太合适，也就没想着摆弄这块印有几个生词的美国制造玻璃。看窗外街景的时候，前排座椅一侧突然伸出来一只带文身的手，把他眼前的窗帘往自己那边拉了拉。

他也没能想到，时隔两年再次来到这座城市的时候，Kyo那只扯窗帘的手的景象依旧深深印在他的脑海不可消除。可能因为他当时正处于刚下飞机的兴奋期（也是刚到一个陌生城市的迷茫期），对于五官接收到的一切事物都是那么充满激情。

他还清晰记得看到那只手时他内心想的什么——还好自己拥有这样一双能够操控键盘和鼠标的手，一双不负于职业电竞选手的手让他有资格坐在这辆守望先锋最高级赛事队伍的大巴车上。

两年后，再次走出洛杉矶国际机场时，林迟青的眼前不仅晃悠着那只手的影子，还一个字母一个字母地放映着另一个人说的另一句话——

“来洛杉矶。”

  


那是Ans对他说的。

也是很久很久之前，跟在某几句他们互道想念的问候之后。“LA”的发音被旧金山队伍里的韩国人咬得标准、地道，就像美剧里那些英语母语者满不在乎地随口说出来的那样，八成是跟他的美国队友们耳濡目染来的。Ans的英语好多了，自从来到联赛以后，可能已经超过了他，林迟青为他高兴，毕竟他是在国际化的队伍里打比赛，还要和来自别的国家的队友打得火热。

上大巴车时，Kyo又坐在他前面。这回，林迟青留心了一路，也没见他伸出手过。可能大家都适应了，再也没了两年前第一次来到这个国度这座城市时的紧张。正常，正常，新鲜劲儿过了而已。

这时他突然想起来，Ans也有文身在左手手背上。

  


如果Ans要他去找他，他会去吗？

他现在人已经在洛杉矶，除了几个远不及Super厉害的头衔、一串数字和一个美元符号代表的身价以及一双能瞄准能射击能释放技能赢比赛的手之外，没什么其他能在这个城市里值得一提的财富。大巴车开往的方向是成都猎人队的基地，象征着他的职业生涯，他想的是自己应该表现得更专业点——用王教练的话来说，就是“要像杀手一样冷静”。

可他好像不太冷静。从上飞机开始，到这会儿坐在大巴车上，他的脑细胞离不开“Ans”和“洛杉矶”这两个关键词。Ans的话无意埋了个种子，种子长出藤蔓，把Ans和洛杉矶这两个形象牢牢捆了起来。这可不好，这会影响林迟青的工作状态吗？不会吧，不会——他对自己的职业素养还是有信心的。

那么回到刚才的问题。如果Ans想见他，他会去找他吗？

比如，可能在某个休息日，林迟青约了Ans。

说“林迟青约Ans”其实不太准确，话题肯定是Ansansniper最先提出来，还对着直播间六七百个观众。林迟青第一反应是哈哈笑过去，可后来又随口反问了一句“真的吗”，结果，这次语音那头传来的是两声庄重的“是啊”。所以他只好姑且接下这句话，说了最近队里的休息日，这次约定就算他提出的了。

他本来把这当成“你玩源氏我玩坦”这种不切实际的约定对待的，直到Ans下播后真的私信找到了他。还得庆幸当晚他有心思摆弄那些国外社交软件，不然韩国人珍贵的消息差点儿被懒惰和拖延湮没。

总之，在这样的假设里，某个休息日，他们在洛杉矶街头的某个韩料店见面了。

这家店可能是Ans的其他几位韩国男朋友给他推荐的，说这里的炸鸡正宗，汤也正宗，什么都好，适合约见朋友。所以林迟青在这里见到了他。Ans笑起来大方开朗，相比之下中国男孩的肢体动作就显得没那么放得开。

见面的客套话前天晚上就已经在他的喉咙里开始酝酿，就像每次接受采访前必做的功课那样。见到Ans的感觉和初到洛杉矶时的悸动有些类似。他还没能做出反应，对方立刻就过来拥抱他，拍拍他的后背，像这个国度的男孩都爱做的那样。

“嘿，Late！”

“嘿，Ans。”

然后就是寻常问候，什么到这里多久了，最近训练忙吗，我看到你又登顶了，恭喜恭喜，你吃过韩国菜吗，你最喜欢什么韩国菜，我喜欢……就像两个英语培训班上练习口语的新同学，一点一点直到把自己知道的全部词汇量耗完。

Ans接过菜单先递给林迟青，林迟青翻开看了看，英语和韩语单词都没几个认识的。他知道那些报点报集火的韩国话并且能超熟练运用，但是对于这一张张美食图片下面标注的明朝体文字仍然是陌生得不能再陌生。

他抬眼看了看四周，完全陌生的环境，黑色基调的装修，不同于中餐馆里的气味，以及拥有韩裔人群显著特征的男女服务生，再加上菜单里除了鸡肉猪肉之外几乎不认得的食物——他的视线最后落在桌子对面的Ans身上，意识到在这里不那么熟悉的Ans是他唯一熟悉的事物了。

Ans抬头，撞见他的目光也没有一丝惊讶或是尴尬，但林迟青率先心虚，随即移开视线。 

“我可以给你解释这些。”他把自己手上那份菜单翻了个面，正面朝向中国选手。

“我跟着你点。你有什么推荐的吗？”

“这家店我也是第一次来，是Architect告诉我的。”他说，带出了当日第一个男朋友的名字——谁知道今天还会有多少个呢。

然后他用眼神示意服务生过来，指着菜单，刚要开口，停顿了一下，看了一眼林迟青，才特意用英语询问他店里的推荐菜来。

他们明明用韩语交流会更省事一些。不过林迟青来不及细想，像做英语听力一样听起服务生的介绍。

韩国菜没有福建男孩想象中那么辣，但Ans和他说这是根据当地居民口味改良过的，真正的韩国菜比这更辣，他欢迎林迟青去韩国，比如安山，到时候他可以带他去吃他最喜欢的店。得，他又对他发出了邀请——Ans永远希望林迟青去找他。

  


吃过午饭，他们在街上游荡，没什么具体的目的地，下一站可能是附近的商场，也许Ans说他想做个新文身。

路过卖冰箱贴的旅游纪念品店，林迟青提起：“Ans，你有没有听过这样的说法——‘所有人都能在洛杉矶梦想成真’？” 

“也许吧。你相信吗？”

“我感觉只要足够努力，在哪里都能梦想成真。”他诚实作答。

Ans笑了半天，说他也这么觉得。“但洛杉矶对我来说还是意义非凡，我想你也是，Late。”

“没错。”他答。

  


洛杉矶有什么呢。好莱坞，比弗利山庄，威尼斯沙滩……无数个怀揣梦想的男人女人少年人青年人中年人老年人，走过无数公里通向前后左右各个方向的路，他们吃过早中晚餐，乘着东西南北风，心里想的永远都是当下或者未来的事。林迟青接过巧克力冰激凌时，猜测是不是哪个明星在出名前也在这里买过同样的甜食。

他反抗过，说：“我们队的健身教练不想让我们吃太多零食。”

“但这家店的冰激凌很好吃。”韩国男孩给他们两个颜色各异、凑在一起的冰激凌球拍了个照。

六月底的西海岸开始热起来，阳光变得具有侵略性，妄图把地表上的一切都卷入自己怀中。Ans看到阴凉处的长椅就先坐下来，林迟青跟着他，重复同样的动作。

“好热啊。”Ans说。

“好热。”林迟青附和。

热得Ans眼镜一直往下滑，林迟青在一边看着他用有文身的那只手推眼镜。他又想起Kyo拉窗帘来。

“你的文身很酷。”他说。

估计Ans已经听过一百万个人夸他的文身了，但每次听到他还是很高兴，他对夸奖的人笑，然后道谢。

“会疼吗？”

“有一点——肯定会疼，墨多的地方就更容易疼。”

“为什么要文身？”

“让自己时刻记住一些东西。不过，主要也是因为帅。”

“会后悔吗？”

“当然不会，只会觉得自己越来越强大了——可以忍受这么多文身了。”

他把自己上衣的衣领扯开——直播时的惯用伎俩——给林迟青看他肩膀和脖子上的花朵与刺。林迟青的第一反应当然是笑着后仰，Ans见状也笑了。

“你要尝尝我的冰激凌吗，Late？”

他把冰激凌抹了一点在自己肩膀和脖子交接的地方，然后转头看林迟青。

林迟青在内心骂了两遍表示惊讶的脏话，心里一直想着“你好骚啊”该怎么用英语说。在沉默的尴尬来临之前，Ans适可而止地挽救他的语无伦次：“你带纸巾了吗？”

“没有。”真没有。

Ans一只手还扯着自己的领子，另一只手举着正在融化的冰激凌，坐在那里，表情静止。

  


最后是林迟青用手指帮他解决的，那些奶油冰激凌被他的食指和中指轻轻刮掉。Ans在附近的公用饮水处冲洗自己的肩膀（林迟青顺便也洗了洗手），流水打湿了白色的领口以及墨色的花。不过午后的阳光足以让那些多余的水分消失，在他们走到下一个目的地之前。

等再次路过超市，林迟青进去买了一包纸巾——有备无患。

  


他们在林荫大道上走了走、跳了跳，又去天文台望了望景色，并和好莱坞标志以及背景里躲不开的十几个游客拍了照。一个下午他们都在聊和游戏、战队、比赛相关的事情，聊了之前一起双排的时候，他们彼此都觉得另一方强得不行，但他们好久不双排了，他们两个都很怀念。

他们说好下次一起。

天气太热了。他们逛了纪念品店，为了享受空调在里面停留许久。林迟青买了个明信片，代表洛杉矶的一切地标性景观都被装在手上小小的纸盒里。他付了钱，觉得自己的梦想应该就藏在某张卡片的背景画里。

Ans买了打火机。这些纪念品本质上其实都差不多。

买汽水的时候，林迟青说起他不能在外面待得太晚，今天晚上队里有聚餐。Ans笑，说他像个不能晚归的中学生一样。但他还是欣然同意。“只是有点可惜，我以为我们今天能去逛那家特别有名的唱片店。”

然后他们就去了Ans说的那家唱片店。其实林迟青对于唱片知道的不多，除了好听但贵之外没别的。但Ans说它“特别有名”，而且当时他的表情是那么遗憾，所以林迟青也想去看看——如果早的话，也许能赶回去参加聚餐；如果赶不回去，那……也没办法了。

Ans了解得应该比较多吧。Ans走到这边，他就跟到这边；Ans拿起这边这张不知道是谁的作品，他就拿起另一张好像看起来眼熟的歌手的。店里的唱片堆在架子上，唱片层层叠叠，架子也层层叠叠，分开了大部分游客，他们好像走进了超市，又像走进了森林。林迟青问了Ans好多相关的问题，比如他家里有唱片机吗之类的，他又问到对方为什么会喜欢上唱片，提出这个问题时Ans手上正举着一个封面铺满各种花的唱片。他扶了扶眼镜，回答林迟青：“其实我只是想多留你一会儿。”

他只想多留自己一会儿。林迟青听了又搞不懂这是一句骚话还是一句真心话——是前者的话还好；是后者的话就……有些奇怪。

“那你成功了，Ans。”他只好说，讪讪笑笑，不敢看对方。

他突然意识到，自己选择留下来也不是因为对什么著名景点的好奇，单纯就是因为现在、此刻，还不想和这位安山狙击手分开。林迟青不知道自己的想法是否出现了什么问题，就在他晃神的时候，Ans拍了拍他的肩膀，对他说：“我们走吧，Late，时间不早了。”

  


但韩国男孩还是买了一张唱片，执意送给林迟青。林迟青不好接受，觉得怪贵的，而且自己家里也没有机器，最重要的是，他好像也没什么理由收下。他们的关系——他们好像没什么特殊到值得送礼物的关系。

夏天的太阳落山得也晚。他们离开唱片店的时候，阳光还在，只是变懒了，晚风也来了，偶尔他们能感觉到身上的汗水正在逐步被凉意驱走，就像当下一点一点默默消逝的时间一样。

两个人都没有车，所以要坐地铁。他们有一段同行的路程，然后Ans会先行下车，他们今天的会面就算结束。

“你喜欢洛杉矶吗？”

Ans把头靠在林迟青的肩膀上。Ans个子高，所以脖子要歪到一定角度才能保证他是靠着他。

林迟青不敢乱动，回答他：“喜欢。”

“你的梦想实现了吗？”

“实现了吧。”他不太确定。“如果说我的梦想指的是成为职业电竞选手、做一份自己喜欢的工作、参加顶级联赛的比赛、还代表国家队出战世界杯……”他心想。

Ans故意歪了歪头，鼻子蹭到了他的肩：“听起来不太确定？”

“……每天都过得很开心，”他补充，“然后，还见到了你。”

“见到我也算吗？”拥有九个男朋友的始作俑者Ansansniper猛地抬起头，嘴角扬起收不住的弧度。他们的脸离得很近，近得林迟青一下子忘了Ans刚才说了什么。

“你刚才说什么？”他只好问。

“我说——我很开心。”对方回答，“你答应我，然后你做到了。这个礼物一定要送给你。”他把那个巨大的唱片往林迟青怀里塞。

可中国男孩来这个城市也是因为在这个城市工作，又不是专程为了找他才来的——他和他应该都明白才对。

“不，不，你约我出来了，还帮我擦干净冰激凌（他还好意思说）。我喜欢你，我确实很喜欢你，Late。”他展开左手手臂，揽过林迟青，韩国选手文身上的玫瑰开到了林迟青的肩膀上。

——他说的到底是不是真的。

——还是其实都是自己想多了、这些都只是震动队的日常交友风格而已？

Ans和他交流只能用英文，这一层语言转换就给双方的交流蒙上了不确定性。林迟青有点慌乱，如果是直播，肯定有了足够的直播效果，弹幕会疯狂飞一串不同速度的问号过去，他也可以坦然笑笑，说兄弟们对方很会整活之类的。

但现在地铁上能听见刚才那句话的只有他们两个。Ans“搂”着他（林迟青实在不想承认，但以旁人角度来看确实能够用这个动词来形容），他不得不像刚才对方那样靠过去。两个人离得越来越近。如果再近下去的话——

——他会不想让他离开了。

久久得不到回复的Ans皱了皱眉，故意用一种埋怨的语气说：“我以为你也会说你喜欢我。”

“是，是，我也喜欢你。”林迟青赶紧说。

就看对方怎么理解了。如果Ans是开玩笑的，那他这句回复也是开玩笑的；如果Ans是认真的，那他这句——

还好他脑子转得快，赶紧补上一句：“那现在我是你的第几个男朋友了？”

Ans笑了笑，说——

  


车到站了。

Kyo的手终于伸了出来，但这次主要是为了揉他的头发。他用本名叫他，然后拍了拍小林的肩膀，问：“睡着啦？”

“没有，眯了一会儿，没睡着。”林迟青扬起头，对队友说。

他跟着其他队友下车。取行李的时候觉得鼻子有点痒，想拿纸巾擦一下。但是手刚伸进空空的裤子口袋时，他突然想起刚才的一切来。他为此稍稍感到惋惜，因为这本可以真切地发生在洛杉矶城里。

  


  


FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你！全场最佳：Kyo的手（bushi  
> 第一次搞rpf，还是最不擅长的男生x男生，完全不知道自己在写啥（）巨型OOC  
> 16年老玩家，但是看owl一直是断断续续的偶尔才关注一下，最近几个月才开始认真了解起选手来，总之对他们其实非常不熟悉（dbq  
> 想营造一点summertime sadness的感觉，就，有点薄荷味凉凉的那种（


End file.
